Evangelion in Equestria
by EvaUnit15
Summary: Ryan just wanted to go to a con with his friend, then when he finds two things that would complete his costume, he gets whisked away from his world to a different one. Now he has to go on adventures with the Mane Six and by himself to fight an enemy that he knows since only he and others like him can fight and stop them. Can he succeed, or will he fail?
1. Chapter 1

This has been on my mind for a while so here it is, hope you enjoy the chapter, EvaUnit15 owns nothing but his OC's. Also, the mlp characters are going to be anthro.

Chapter 1

"It's way too early for this." An 18-year-old young man said as he walked down the sidewalk alongside his friend to a comic-con that was in a city over from where they lived.

"Oh quit whining, Ryan, you know that these kinds of cons start early for people who are setting up stalls or cosplayers wearing costumes wandering around to get the layout of the place before all the people start arriving and making it difficult." Ryan's friend said while adjusting his Gilgamesh costume.

He already had the blond hair along with the hairstyle that Gilgamesh has so all he needed was the red eye contact lens, the armor, earrings and he was a carbon copy of Gilgamesh that it is scary.

Ryan, on the other hand, is dressed up as one of his favorite anime characters, Evangelion Unit 13. It took him almost 4 months of non-stop work to get the costume as close to the real thing as possible, including all the parts that glow from the movie from the eyes to the armor parts.

It took a lot of time and effort going into the costume, but Ryan knew it was worth it, he was even proud of himself that he was able to get the parts of the helmet that glow along with the eyes to do the same when the eyes turn on and to change to the same color.

He was worried that he wouldn't get the costume to fit but he was surprised that it fit like a glove, he was wearing a black full body suit underneath the costume that covers everything except his face so when people look closer to his costume they see the black of the suit in the openings of it.

"I know Jake but still, it's about," Ryan said with his voice slightly muffled before looking over to a store they are passing to see a clock before continued speaking.

"4 in the morning." Ryan finished with a tired voice as they continued to walk to the building the con is being held in.

"Well like the saying goes 'Early bird gets the worm.'" Is all Jake said as they came up to the building where they see many fellow cosplayers getting ready, some even complimented their costumes while they did the same.

"I'm just glad we were able to get early passes for this so we don't have any problems." Ryan said as he looked down and lifted the con pass in front of his face to make sure he had it before letting it go to where it was around his neck.

"Yep, c'mon lets go." Jake said as they both walked into the building, some of the other cosplayers following their lead.

Once inside they both saw many stalls already set up along with many more cosplayers walking around.

"This is..." Ryan began saying, looking around.

"Going to be..." Jake said, also looking around at all the stalls.

"Awesome." they both finished before looking at each other for a few seconds before they chuckled and walked around to explore.

3 HOURS LATER

"Man this is awesome." Ryan said to himself as he walked through the crowd in one of the stall area's, towering over many of the people with his 6'5 height that makes him suit his costume better since Eva Unit 13 was supposed to be big.

"Just wish I had enough materials to make the spears then the costume would be perfect." Ryan said to himself as he looked at the stalls to see what their selling before one stall catches his eye.

When he comes up to the stall to get a closer look, he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"Excuse me, sir?" Ryan asked the stall owner who wore a trench coat and fedora, making him look like a merchant.

"Yes, what can I do for you sir?" the owner said in an eery voice while looking at Ryan, the top half of his face shadowed by his fedora.

"That's creepy as hell." Ryan thought to himself with a mental sweatdrop before he spoke.

"How much for these two spears?" Ryan asked while looking at two perfect replicas of the Spears of Cassius and Longinus.

"These two here?" the owner asked gesturing to the spears before continuing when he saw Ryan nod.

"These both cost 200 hundred dollars." the owner said with a straight face, shocking Ryan at the price.

"That's insane! Why do they cost that much?" Ryan asked with wide eyes behind his helmet with surprise in his voice.

"The reason is that I made them myself and that I had to do it multiple times to get it right along with the special metal I used to make them along with the way of making them." The owner said while looking at them before looking back up at Ryan.

"They cost that much cause the metal is hard to get, along with it being special because it can take a beating from all kinds of abuse, trust me I tried. My tries being having it run over by a tank many times and came out without a single scratch or dent." The owner said to the amazement of Ryan before he continued.

"The metal is also strong against the temperatures and doesn't get worn down at all. I tested this by having both spears put inside a big industrial furnace with it going to its highest safety temperature and the spears came out fine, sure we had to leave them to cool down for about a day or two with them cooling down naturally, but they came out stronger. The way they are coiled around to make the body just makes them even stronger because I found out after I finished casting them and took a closer look the metal was more firm and sturdy then how it was before I started the process." The owner said after his long explanation with Ryan looking at him with a shocked look with his jaw hanging.

"Alright just let me check something." Ryan said after he shook his head and reached into his bodysuit pocket between the hip and groin costume armor and pulled out his wallet.

He looked inside and saw he had the right amount of money, he took it out and gave to the owner.

"Thank you for the purchase," the owner said as Ryan picked the spears up before he continued speaking.

"Now have fun and make sure to be entertaining." the owner finished with a fanged grin as Ryan looked at him before he passed out, the last thing he saw was the owner chuckling and his eyes glowing white in the darkness of his fedora.

UNKNOWN TIME LATER

Ryan groaned as he started to wake up, he opened his eyes before shutting them again before opening them more slowly so he doesn't blind himself again.

When his eyes were opened fully he noticed he was in a forest clearing, the tree's top barely coming into his vision before he sat up and looked around to see the trees look dead and were twisted in a dark sense, making Ryan feel a little uncomfortable.

"Where am I?" Ryan asked himself before he stood up and noticed his taller than before, not much but still taller.

"What?" Ryan said as he looked at himself to see if anything happened before he noticed his costume looked different, it looked more realistic than the way it was before.

He poked some of the parts to feel his finger hit a different material than what he used for his costume, making him freak out slightly before he noticed the spears on the ground next to him.

He picked them up before he heard growling from around him, making Ryan tense up as he slowly looked around as different feelings and instincts he didn't know about came up.

What he saw looked like wolves made of wood, a pack of them came out into view all around him.

"This is not good." Ryan said quietly to himself as he held the spears in a ready stance to block or attack at a moments notice, he felt some extra weight on his shoulders, causing him to look without moving his head when he was looking to the side to see two containers on the back of his shoulder pylon, he then guessed that there were two more on the other pylon.

"Please tell me those are what I think they are." Ryan said quietly before he braced himself when he saw a wood wolf charge at him from his left, he brought the Longinus up to impale the wolf, but before it could get a hit on him as it jumped, the containers on Ryan's shoulder pylons burst open, making a loud bang sound that echoed very loudly, along with many of the fragments that were the containers go flying and hit many of the wolfs, making them whine before they took off, leaving three behind, two of them rubbing where their ears while the one that leaped at Ryan was being blocked by an AT field generated by one of the R.S. Hoppers.

"You are gonna be feeling this for a long time." Ryan said as he thrust the Longinus through the torso of the wooden wolf before he yanked it out, making the wolf fall to pieces.

"Oh, so you are made out of wood." Ryan said dumbfounded by what he saw before he looked at the other two wolves to see them growling at him before one jumped at him, Causing Ryan to lift Cassius up and swing at the wolf, hitting it in the side of its torso before the blade sliced through without any effort.

"Woah. That's sharp." Ryan said with wide eyes as he stared at the blade of the Cassius before he looked back up to see the third wolf is gone.

"Where'd you go?" Ryan said to himself quietly as he looked around before he heard something hit the AT field behind him, he spun around with Cassius held up and sliced through the neck of the wolf.

The head stayed for a few seconds before it slid off slowly and landed with a small thump with the body following suit.

"That's still weird." Ryan said as he saw no blood coming from the head or body of the wolf.

"Now that I got a better look at you, you seem familiar somehow." Ryan said to himself as he looked more closely at the body and head.

Ryan looked away from the body to the sky to see it was starting to leave morning and go to midday.

"Well can't stay here, got to find someone or something." Ryan said as he got up and walked to the tallest tree he could find around him and stabbed the spears into the ground and started climbing.

When he got to the top he looked around to see the same forest expand all around him, he then saw a town some distance away that Ryan figured would be about a ten-minute full sprint from where he is along with what looked like a castle nearby, he also saw a city on a mountain with a castle in said city.

"Okay, there's no doubt about it now." Ryan said out loud as he continued to stare in the direction of the town after looking at the city and nearby castle.

"I'm in Equestria of My Little Pony, well crap." Ryan said before he climbed down the tree and picked up the spears before he started running in the town's direction.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Completly forgot to add trees when I guessed the time to get here." Ryan said irritably before he stopped by the edge of trees to see a path leading to the town with a cottage about 100 feet away from his spot.

"There's Fluttershy's house, guess that means I'm where I wanted to go." Ran said before he heard birds singing a song, making him curious to check it out.

When he got there but kept hidden from view behind some of the trees, he saw a couple of birds along with an anthro pony in front of them, instructing them.

"Oh my god, I'm in an anthro version of the show." Ryan thought to himself with wide eyes as he looked at her to see she's wearing a short sleeve green turtleneck sweater, a brown skirt that goes to just below her knees.

"Oh my GOD! THERE AS BIG AS BASKETBALLS!" Ryan thought widely to himself as he saw the size of her breast, he almost yelled what he was thinking out loud before stopped himself.

Before he could continue he saw her talking to the birds softly before continuing to instruct them, the song playing again.

"I guess I could take a small rest before heading to the town to see whats going on to figure out where I am in the series." Ryan thought to himself, he didn't realize he brought himself into the open quietly and sat down against the tree he was behind and laid the spears on the ground without a sound and leaned back against the tree.

He started to nod off as the song continued to play before he fell asleep with his head against the tree, the glowing yellow of his eyes and the bars that go from his eyes to the back lost their glow.

10 MINUTES LATER

Ryan started to wake up as he heard movement around him, he didn't move along with not opening his eyes, soon he heard talking.

"What do you think it is Twilight?" said a young boys voice followed by an older female voice.

"I don't know spike, it looks like a suit of armor, a complex looking armor." Twilight said, Ryan mentally chuckled at that.

"You said you found it sitting here?" Twilight asked someone, she was answered by a soft voice.

"Yes, it was not here before I started rehearsing the song." the voice said, Ryan did everything not to get up and hug her while saying cute.

"Well it looks awesome to me." the boy's voice said, Ryan figured it was Spike.

"Yes, I am awesome aren't I." Ryan said mentally before he continued listening to the conversation.

"Well, we can figure it out later when we finish checking the preparations for the summer sun celebration." Twilight said, Ryan heard the sound of footsteps before he heard Fluttershy gasp.

"Angel, No." Fluttershy said before Ryan heard something hit his AT field, making Fluttershy gasp and the footsteps return and heard two more gasps.

Ryan forgot about the rabbit named Angel and how he acts, so Ryan opened his eyes and his helmets eyes along with the helmet parts that glow with his eyes started glowing yellow again, making the individuals in front of him gasp again before they backed up as Ryan stood up to his full height with the ponies coming up to his elbows.

He looked down at them to see them staring at him with wide eyes, trembling slightly.

He kneeled down so they don't have to hurt their necks to look at him.

"Hello." Fluttershy said quietly and shyly as she took a small step forward, and held her hand up to his head as he stared at her with is glowing eyes.

"Are you crazy get away from the thing!" Twilight said with alarm in her voice, making Ryan look at her, causing her to jump slightly.

"I'm not a 'thing' thank you very much." Ryan said in a dull voice, making them widened their eyes before Fluttershy had her eyes sparkling with wonder as she started looking at him.

"You can talk!" Fluttershy said in amazement as she walked to his sides to look at him while he's still kneeling.

Ryan decided to say a joke since Fluttershy had set it up unknowingly, he was glad that he was able to make changes to his voice or copy someone else's.

"I CAN SIIIIIING!" Ryan said in a magnificent voice as he stood to his full height with a hand on his chest while his other hand was held up in the direction he was looking to the side with his head tilted slightly.

This act got the reactions he was hoping for.

Spike fell to the ground laughing hard, he looked the same in the show except he was lean and older looking. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a purple jacket and jeans with his tail going through a hole in the jeans.

Twilight had wide eyes and a slack jaw, she was wearing a white short-sleeved button-up shirt with a black skirt that went above her knees.

Ryan noticed her breast were the same size as Fluttershy's but didn't say or do anything that would make him get hit with a spell.

He looked at Fluttershy to see her reaction, what he saw was her eyes wide and she was smiling.

"That is cute." Ryan thought to himself before he saw Fluttershy jump upwards and spun around him before she was hanging from his neck like a cape with her arms around his neck.

"Don't do anything, don't do anything, don't do ANYTHING!" Ryan thought furiously to himself as he felt his cheeks heat up from feeling Fluttershy's breast on his back even through his armor, which surprises him greatly as he didn't expect to feel her breast through it.

"Well, Spike and I have to go and finish checking up on the preparations, see ya, bye!" Twilight said quickly before she grabbed Spike's hand and took off running toward the town.

Both Ryan and Fluttershy were staring in the direction they were going before Fluttershy let go and walked up to the front of Ryan before looking at him.

"Would you like to come to the summer sun celebration?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

Ryan looked down at her for a few moments before he nodded his head, making Fluttershy smile before she gained a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh my, we need to hurry to the library before Twilight and Spike get there, C'mon." Fluttershy said quickly before she started flying to the library, Ryan following her after picking up his spears.

A few minutes later they have arrived at the library after passing Twilight and Spike without them noticing, Fluttershy introduced herself to Ryan while he did the same but preferred to be called Evangelion unit 13, Unit 13, or just 13.

After they arrived at the library all the people inside were freaked out and were scared of Ryan before Fluttershy calmed them all down and saying he's friendly.

They all stopped and got into positions with the lights off and waited for Twilight and Spike to enter.

When they did, everybody jumped up from their hiding places when the lights turned on and yelled.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled, making Twilight jump with wide eyes along with Spike before he started laughing, snapping Twilight out of it.

"Whats going on here?!" Twilight said loudly while the group started partying while a pink woman came up to Twilight, Ryan stopped paying attention since he already knew whats going on and all their names but he had to act like he's just meeting them.

"I'm just glad AJ won't be able to see if I'm lying or not...hopefully." Ryan thought to himself as he moved through the crowd to stand by the wall next to his spears.

He noticed that the time seem to fly by as it was time to go to the town hall for the celebration, Ryan didn't want to go at first before he remembered what would happen and decided to go just in case.

After they arrived at the building Ryan kept to the back of the entire crowd, where he was shadowed and be able to hide behind some of the columns so he wouldn't be seen by Nightmare Moon so he can throw one of his spears at her if things get too out of hand.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Ryan thought to himself as he watched all the crowd talk to each other, but he brought his gaze up to the balcony when the celebration started, after a few minutes Ryan started to zone out but he was snapped out of it when he heard Rarity speak.

"She's gone!" Rarity yelled after looking in the room behind the curtain where Princess Celestia was supposed to be. Everyone soon heard laughing from all around them as blue mist with white sparkles in it flowed from all around the room, circling like a tornado with the balcony being the middle, all the mist spinning around that spot before it disappeared with a woman standing in its place.

She was tall, not as tall as Ryan but taller than everybody else by a foot, she was wearing armor that was consisted of greaves, gauntlets, armored belt, a breastplate, and lastly a helmet.

The armor was a teal color with intricate designs on them with a crescent moon on the breastplate, a purple cloth was hanging from the belt in front of her groin with a crescent moon where the belt buckle would be, she was wearing a dark grey leotard with dark grey skin tight pants underneath the armor.

"Hello, my sun-loving subjects." the woman said as she looked at all the people, Ryan behind a column and barely peeking out since the glow of his eyes could give him away.

"What have you done with the princess?!" the Mayor said as the guards got ready, the woman simply laughed before speaking with her slit eyes narrowing slightly.

"Does no one know who I am?" the woman asked while looking around before she continued speaking.

"Does my crown not mean anything?" the woman continued while still looking around, Twilight spoke up with nervousness.

"I know who you are!" Twilight spoke loudly, causing everyone to look at her, making her flinch a little with all the attention on her.

"You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon." Twilight spoke as all the people freaked out some while others gasped and shook in fear, Nightmare Moon simply smirked slightly and spoke while looking at Twilight.

"And do you know what I'm planning to do?" Nightmare Moon asked with a raised eyebrow while keeping the smirk, Twilight started stuttering slightly as she began to get nervous.

"You're here to..." Twilight attempted to say but the fear started to get to her, Nightmare finished for her.

"To bring Eternal Night on Equestria." Nightmare Moon finished with her smirk widening a little, the crowd started to freak out more, she simply chuckled before speaking again.

"And since you're dear Sun Princess isn't here, she can't stop me." Nightmare Moon said mockingly, Ryan got ready to throw Longinus at her but still kept out of sight but still be able to throw.

"The night shall last forever!" Nightmare Moon said loudly before she started laughing loudly as her mist like hair swirled all around the room as thunder was heard.

Before anything could continue, Nightmare Moon's battle instincts kicked in, making her dive to the side as a second later a spear flew past her spot and embedded into the wall behind her, causing the crowd to gasp at the spear, Fluttershy and the others that met Ryan knew it was his since they saw both of his spears.

Ryan jumped up high and landed on the balcony and stood across from her, she was staring at him with wide eyes that turned to normal before they returned to slit's, she narrowed them and made a sword appear in her hand and held it in a ready stance.

"How dare you try to strike royalty!" Nightmare Moon hissed at him, Ryan simply shook his head and chuckled as he reached over and pulled Longinus from the wall without effort, surprising many considering the spear was all the way in the wall where the metal met and spun together.

"Well, I just got tired of you spewing all that crap so I decided to cut in." Ryan said as he kept both spears at his side as he saw Nightmare Moon tensing to do a charge.

What he didn't expect was her to shoot a beam of magic at him, but it was stopped by one of his RS Hoppers, surprising many including Nightmare herself.

"How did you stop that!" Nightmare demanded as she got ready for anything while Ryan did the same.

"Just my good old RS Hoppers." Ryan said as all four them started to spin around him like a barrier, but before either him or Nightmare could say or do anything the mayor spoke.

"Guards, arrest her, she knows where the princess is!" The mayor ordered, the guards shot at Nightmare while Ryan yelled.

"Don't you idiots!" Ryan yelled as the guards got closer to Nightmare, but she sent a pulse-like shockwave of magic in all directions, sending the guards into the walls unconscious.

"Fools!" Nightmare said before she transformed into mist and flew off through a window and out of sight, Rainbow following her before stopping.

"Dangit, where'd she go?" Rainbow said in frustration before she looked around and saw Twilight, Spike, and Ryan running off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow spoke to herself before she flew off.

With Twilight and the group, they arrived at the library and started looking through the shelves.

"C'mon, C'mon it has to be here somewhere, where are the Elements of Harmony." Twilight was speaking to herself while looking through books on one shelf while Spike and Ryan did the same on different shelves.

"And what just are the Elements of Harmony?" Rainbow from behind them, making them turn to see Rainbow, who is wearing black running shorts, a white t-shirt with an open windbreaker jacket.

Applejack who was wearing a no sleeve red plaid shirt with it tied together underneath her breast, showing her toned stomach, jean shorts wide hips, and toned legs with large thighs along with a Stetson hat on top of her head.

Rarity was wearing a white button-up shirt with black pants with a white colored belt with bracelets on her wrists, Pinkie was wearing a white t-shirt with three blue balloons on the chest, a pink jacket over it and a yellow frilly skirt.

There was also something that Ryan noticed about all of them.

"Why the hell is their breast the same damn size!" Ryan thought furiously as he tried to stop blushing and hoped that it couldn't be seen through his armor.

"The elements of harmony are what stopped Nightmare Moon the first time, but no one knows where they are now." Twilight said as she continued to look around the shelves.

Pinkie popped up next to her with a book in hand.

"'The Elements of Harmony reference guide'" Pinkie red the title before the book was taken from her hands by Twilight.

"Where did you find this?" Twilight asked while raising an eyebrow, pinkie spoke with a big smile.

"It was under E." Pinkie said in a sing-song voice, Twilight blushed a little in embarrassment for not looking there.

Ryan tuned the rest of the conversation out as he already knew what is going on, he was more worried about what would happen if Celestia or Luna got the wrong idea of seeing him considering he looks like a powerful monster with two deadly looking spears.

He was snapped out of it when the group started leaving the library and stopped when they arrived at the entrance to the same forest he woke up in.

"Well, guess it's going back to this place for me." Ryan said out loud without realizing, making the group look at him with wide eyes.

"You were in the Everfree Forest?!" Rainbow said with wide eyes, the others with similar looks.

"Yep, woke up in here before I found my way here where I woke up with these two talking about what I am." Ryan said as he started walking into the forest, the girls following him while looking around nervously.

"That reminds me, what are you anyway?" Twilight asked while she came closer to him to get a better look.

"Are you a spy?!" Rainbow said while flying in front of him with her face close to his with a suspicious look before she was pulled back when Applejack grabbed her tail to move her away from Ryan.

"He ain't no spy, besides if he was he would be already long gone before we even got here." Applejack said as Rainbow started grumbling to herself for a few seconds before she returned to normal.

Before they could do anything a familiar blue mist appeared and swirled around the entire group, blinding them for a few seconds before it cleared.

"Everyone alright?" Applejack asked as she adjusted her hat while getting yes's or nods from the group.

"Wait, where's 13 at?" Fluttershy asked, using one of the name's Ryan gave her.

"Yea, where is he?" Pinkie asked while she jumped all over the area they're in looking into impossible spots for him to hide.

WITH RYAN

"Where the hell am I?" Ryan asked himself as he looked around to see nothing but black space with small white dots around him.

He soon looked in one direction to see a big ball of white.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the..." Ryan trailed off before he looked in the opposite direction of what he thought was the moon, only to see the planet similar to earth, but he then noticed he was in high orbit of the planet but not going anywhere.

"Well...crap" Ryan said as he looked at the planet below him, trying t figure out what to do but came p with nothing.

After what felt like hours but in reality was about 10 to 20 minutes, Ryan forgot about what he can do.

"Duh, I can zoom in on them like binoculars." Ryan said after wacking himself in the head before he looked down at where he guess is the Everfree forest since he could still see a small area that was black.

He concentrated before he saw his vision getting closer before he could see the entire Everfree forest and the old castle, but he also saw something else in the forest that shocked him.

"There's no way that's what I think it is." Ryan said to himself as he closed his eyes and shook his head a little before looking again to see the same thing.

"It is! It really is! That would come in handy." Ryan said to himself before he looked at the old castle to see the group confronting Nightmare and preparing to use the element's before they were forced to scatter as Nightmare kept blasting magic at them to keep them from using the element's.

"Crap, they need someone to distract her." Ryan said to himself as he started to think of ways to help before an idea came to him.

"It's a bad idea, an idea none the less, but still a bad one." Ryan muttered to himself as he had the RS Hoppers align with two on his upper back where his shoulder blades are with the other two aligning themselves on his calves.

"Time to get started I suppose." Ryan said to himself before he shook his head before speaking again.

"Oh, who am I kidding, let's get this show on the road!" Ryan said excitedly as he had the RS Hoppers start emitting their AT field in the opposite direction of him, propelling him in the direction he is facing while having the Hoppers stick to his body but still can pivot in any direction for good maneuverability

Ryan started picking up more speed, soon he was entering the atmosphere with fire forming around him, luckily he could still have the hoppers emit their at fields around him like a body shield or have them emit it normally like it was his own since their latched onto his body right now.

WITH THE GROUP

"Give it up, you can't beat me!" Nightmare said as she continued to blast all the girls as they dodged as best as they could.

"We won't give up until you are gone!" Rainbow said as she flew out of the way of a beam from Nightmare.

Right as Nightmare launch's another beam, two familiar spears shot through an opening in the ceiling and landed directly in front of her in an X fashion, deflecting the beam back toward her, making her jump out of the way with the beam a few inches away from her side, making her grunt.

When she landed she looked at her side and she saw it was burned from the heat of the beam, she grimaced before she looked up at the spears, along with the mane six, to see it was Cassius and Longinus.

They all looked up at the ceiling to see a fireball heading toward them before it dispersed, showing Ryan as he heads straight for them quickly headfirst.

After a few seconds, he came through the opening in the ceiling and flew around the room quickly before slowing down and landed in front of the group next to Cassius and Longinus and picked them up.

"How are you here?! I sent you into space!" Nightmare demanded angrily while the girls looked on in shock after hearing this.

"You sent him into space?! He could have died!" Twilight yelled in horror as Nightmare merely smirked after hearing that.

"That was the idea, but it seemed it didn't work." Nightmare said before she started charging her horn with magic.

"But it doesn't make a difference since you will still die." Nightmare said as she built up the magic while the mane six started powering up the elements as well.

"Got to buy them time." Ryan thought to himself before he remembered another fact that makes unit 13 different from other Evangelion's

"I didn't want to show this now but I guess I have no choice" Ryan said as he stabbed both spears into the ground in front of him, getting everyone's attention while they are still charging.

"Whats he doing?" Rarity asked before everyone's eyes widened when they saw the two red circles on Ryan's chest light up and looked like they were spinning quickly before they stopped and from his chest burst two more arms that were folded to look like the chest piece.

Ryan grabbed both spears with his upper hands grabbing the ones in front on their sides while his lower arms went crisscross to hold the spears as well and he held the spears in an X fashion.

"You're not getting to them while I'm here." Ryan said with steel in his voice, Nightmare simply laughed.

"Then it's your demise!" Nightmare yelled before she fired the beam and held it, while the beam hit the spears, going in different directions and pushed Ryan back a few feet before he slammed his heels into the ground, stopping himself completely.

He then had his RS Hoppers float in front of him with their AT-fields going, making the beams stop but instead focused to one point, that being him.

"Fuck this hurts!" Ryan thought in pain as he held the spears in place as his hands started heating up quickly to where it feels like he placed his hands on the oven when it's hot.

"Please hurry it up with whatever you're doing back there!" Ryan shouted over the noise as he held his ground, his answer came as a large rainbow beam shot over him and hit Nightmare, stopping her attack as well allowing Ryan to rest.

Soon a big flash of light happened and blinded Ryan, making him cover his eyes to wait for the flash to disappear.

He looked around to see the group were on the ground unconscious, he then looked over to where Nightmare once stood to see a young woman wearing a blue dress, have both a horn and wings and light blue colored hair.

But what got his attention was the red orb that next to her.

Before he could say anything, sunlight came in through the windows, and another woman appeared, she was wearing a white dress wit ha gold necklace that has a purple gem in it along with a tiara-like crown that is the same.

Before he could do anything Twilight ran up to the woman and hugged her.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said with joy as she stepped back, Ryan tuned them out as he turned back to the red orb and started walking over to it and the woman.

As he got to the woman and the red orb, Celestia came up next to him, being the same height as Nightmare.

Before she could speak, Ryan cut her off.

"If you're thinking I was going to hurt her, then you got another thing coming." Ryan said as he tilted his head toward Celestia to see her look of surprise before he continued.

"I'm here to take the orb so it doesn't corrupt any more people." Ryan said as he kneeled down to pick it up, but he was stopped when he saw the woman wake up.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Ryan said, making the woman jolt up in surprise before looking at him before she saw Celestia next to him.

"Tia." the woman said quietly while looking at Celestia while Ryan looked at both of them before he picked the orb up with one of his lower hands since his upper ones are holding the spears.

"I'll just take this and let you two have a sister moment." Ryan said as he stood up and started walking away until he was next to the mane six, who some of them started asking him where he was.

"I was in space, more specifically, in orbit." Ryan said before he shuddered a little.

"It was not a good experience until I saw the moon and figured out where I was." Ryan said before he saw the Princess walking over and he spoke while pointing at Lune with his free hand.

"You are lucky that you didn't fuse with this thing, otherwise we wouldn't have been able to save you." Ryan said, getting curious looks from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked while fearing the answer, Ryan thought it over if he should tell or not.

"Basically if it fused with you, then you would have become something much more terrifying and the only way to free you from its grasp since it will keep you inside the orb, meaning it keeps your soul inside it, and once the orb is broken, then it dies with you going along with it." Ryan explained, the group have looks of horror before he continued.

"But it was only giving you power, so we able to get you out of it." Ryan said before he continued.

"Only my kind can handle them since they are our hearts so to speak." Ryan said as he looked at the orb in his hand, missing the surprised looks on the group's faces.

"What do you mean by 'your hearts?" Celestia asked as she held Luna close to her.

"For Evangelion's, which is what I am, this is like our hearts. For ones that don't have them have to have able going into a port on the upper back that will keep them alive." Ryan explained before he turned to the doorway and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going, 13?" Fluttershy asked as she ran to catch up along with the others.

"I'm going to bring this back to where it rightfully belongs." Ryan says cryptically before he turned his head to look at them as he walks out the door.

"You all don't have to come with me you know." Ryan said as he turned back to continue where he's going.

"You're right, but I'm sticking with you." Fluttershy said as she came up to his side as the others kept walking with them until they are on the other side of the bridge.

"I can tell by the looks on your faces that you're wondering where I'm bringing this, right?" Ryan asked while holding the core up, getting nods from everyone.

"Well, you're going to find out later since I don't want you guys to go with me since once it wakes up it's going to target you since you will be within its vicinity, meaning it's going to attack you to kill." Ryan said, getting more surprised looks from everyone.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked, saying everyone's question for them.

"What I mean is, since your not an Evangelion, it will attack you until your dead once I get this in its place. Youll be able to come later, but not until I tell it who not to attack." Ryan said before he looked at Fluttershy.

"Which means you can't come with me, not yet at least." Ryan said before he looked at everyone.

"You'll know when I'm back, trust me, you won't miss it." Ryan said as he turned and walked a few steps before stopping and looked back.

"And Rainbow, you may think on what you see when I come back as awesome." Ryan said before he turned back around and took off running full speed toward what he found before he entered the atmosphere.

"Well, you know what this calls for?" Pinkie asked everybody before they all found themselves in the town square of Ponyville with party decorations setup everywhere with food on tables and drinks set up.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as all the crowd and the group starts having fun.

WITH RYAN 10 MINUTES LATER OF RUNNING

"I'm so glad that my core can keep me from feeling the burn and exhaustion for much longer than my normal body" Ryan said as he came up to what he saw and entered after looking around for a doorway with the flashlights in his shoulder pylons on.

"Alright, let's see, if I remember correctly, the power core room should be this way." Ryan said as he walked through many hallways and doorways for a couple of minutes before he came upon a doorway that had a sign of 'Core Room' above it.

"There you are." Ryan said as he entered to see many objects within the large room, but his attention was on a machine that had a smooth indentation in the center of it in the middle of the room.

He walked up to it, and slowly placed the core in it, watching as it set in perfectly, he then reached around as he saw there were straps for the core to be held in place.

He then saw a button light up after he fully strapped the core in the harness, he pressed the button, hearing the whirring of machinery starting after who knows how long it's been off.

He then heard a rumbling sound that sounded like what he was in was moving and after a few more seconds he heard a low growling sound coming from everywhere around him.

"Time to wake up and get to work." Ryan said with an excited grin as a humming sound grew around him.

CHAPTER 1 END

This took a while but I'm glad I got it done, so here you go I hope you enjoy it and you already know what to do, leave a like, a review, a PM, follow, all that good stuff. Like I said, hope you enjoy it. Also, can anybody guess what Ryan found and activated, if you know then tell me in a review or a pm, cause if you get it right, then I will make a story of your choosing, do know that I can still say 'no' to the story idea if i don't like it, here's an example 'yaoi', i ain't writing it if its that. Now you get my point, still, if you get the guess right on what Ryan found and activated, then I'm writing a story of your choosing, it can be a crossover, it could be a naruto story but with an OC, come up with a creativity story idea I love writing them for you guys.

HAVE FUN READING EVERYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of the story, not much to say right now but I hope you enjoy the chapter, have fun reading everyone.

Chapter 2

Ryan groggily got up from the bed in his quarters when the alarm he had set as an alarm clock in the room kept going off.

"Still wish I could wake up or go to sleep instantly like a machine, but no, I had to do that as normal," Ryan muttered with his eyes glowing brightly before they dimmed to normal.

"Oh well." He finished as he stood up and cracked his bed before he put the blanket back and walked out of his quarters into the metal hallways of where he lives and started down one of them.

After a few minutes of silence, he entered the bridge to see many round windows and seats at many stations along with a couple of the seats suspended in the air by a metal arm for each seat, the one seat in the center on an elevated platform that has the metal arms coming from the platform and a massive opening behind all the seats.

Ryan walked up the steps before he was at the central seat and sat down and pressed a button that brought up a hologram image of Ponyville.

"Looks like everything is fine there," Ryan spoke out loud as he read about events that are going on in the town.

"Now let's check in on the princesses," Ryan said as he pressed another button that made the image of Ponyville disappear and was replaced with one of Canterlot.

"Everything's fine there too." Ryan said as he did the same procedure he did with the ponyville image.

"Guess its another good day to relax and have fun," Ryan said as he looked over to the side of the command station to see a clock before he looked back at the image, but he whipped his head back to the clock to see the time was almost noon.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Ryan yelled before he shut off the image of Canterlot and took off running through the hallways once more.

It has been almost a month since he appeared in this world, but he's not complaining since he has great friends with him and the citizens on Ponyville treat him like any other person now.

His home was the Wunder from the Evangelion universe, he took almost 2 weeks to memorize which way leads where and where the rooms and elevators are.

When he showed everyone the Wunder by having it lift up into the air and move closer to the edge of the Everfree close to Ponyville. All the residents and the group and Princesses were surprised, to say the least since he might have heard Rainbow yell 'awesome' and heard it from such distance while also being inside a highly reinforced flying death machine.

The Wunder even had all the floating destroyers around it as well, but he kept those inside the Wunder as to not freak out the residents thinking that they are being invaded.

Soon about a few weeks have passed and the weather of the Everfree made clouds form around the Wunder, camouflaging it from view unless you know what you are looking for or are looking hard enough to see through the clouds since they are thick.

Ryan soon made up to the deck of the Wunder and ran toward the nose of the ship before he jumped with his RS Hoppers attaching to him and allowing him to fly.

He left his spears in the Wunder in special missile containers that could be fired from one of the rotatable cannons to send them to his location, and if they don't make it far enough then the containers open and launch the spears to his location while he commands them since he did an extremely risky move of taking small pieces of his core and fusing them with the spears, giving them more power and giving him the ability to control the spears, similar to the RS Hoppers.

The containers, after they served their purpose of bringing the spears to him, fly back to the Wunder and land on one of the retractable decks where they are brought inside so when Ryan gets back he places them back in place after putting his spears inside them.

Ryan soon made it to the ground and started walking to the meeting place where they are going to have a picnic in the park area.

"Wonder what they're going to go on about this time." Ryan said to himself as he waved and greeted the people around him as he continued down the road, thinking of what Applejack and Rainbow are going to do this time.

Ryan saw Fluttershy and Pinkie walking down the road further than him before Pinkie stopped and turned toward him and waved with a big smile, Fluttershy doing the same as they waited for him to catch up.

"Hey girls, you ready for the picnic?" Ryan asked as they continued walking with Pinkie skipping while humming with Fluttershy holding a picnic basket.

"Yep, we sure are! It's going to be so much fun!" Pinkie said as she continued to skip, now going around the other two as they walked.

Fluttershy merely nodded with a small smile and a small blush as they entered the park and saw the rest of their friends set up the spot they are going to eat at.

"Hey, guys!" Spike said loudly as he waved to them as they came up.

"Hey, Spike." Ryan said as he and Spike bumped fists as the girls giggled or chuckled at this, they knew that Spike and Ryan got close to almost being like brothers in everything but blood and species, it was surprising since they were friends for almost a month.

"So, we ready to get started?" Ryan asked as he sat down on the blanket with the group, he got his answer in the form of a sandwich being thrown at him and it landed on his horn and was impaled in the middle.

"Uh...what?" Ryan said dumbfounded before he looked and saw a loud laughing Rainbow, the others laughing quietly.

Ryan decided to get some payback in a similar fashion.

He tilted his head back and made a loud inhaling sound, getting the others attention but Rainbow's since she was still laughing loudly, the group saw him turn his head until he was facing Rainbow and tilted his head further back to almost like he was looking at the sky and made another inhaling sound, making the aware group scoot out of the way so they don't get hit with what Ryan's about to let fly.

He picked up another sandwich and held it in front of him and stayed still for a few seconds with the aware group holding their breath as Rainbow finally stopped laughing and opened her eyes to see Ryan in his pose before her eyes went wide.

"Oh, crud." Rainbow muttered before Ryan whipped his head forward as hard and quickly as he could, ending up making a small, strong gust of wind going by his head and take the two sandwiches with it to the one in front of him, namely Rainbow Dash.

The sandwichs landed on her face after she closed her eyes, they landed in a way that made it look like Rainbow was wearing funny glasses, making the group start laughing again.

Soon they were talking to each other and having a good time while eating, Ryan didn't eat anything since his core gave him energy and that he couldn't eat since his mouthguard can't open unless he goes in a state that he wanted to avoid right now.

"So, why can't you eat?" Rainbow asked as she looked at Ryan, making him look at her in turn before he looked at everyone who was also looking at him with curious looks while Twilight brought a notepad and pen.

"The only time I can open my mouth guard is when I enter a state I don't want to enter since it is incredibly dangerous to everyone around me." Ryan said as he remembered watching Unit 1 going berserk and the decimation it caused while in that state.

"What state is it?" Twilight asked as she wrote down everything she was hearing and paying attention as well along with the others who were on edge.

"The state I'm talking about is Berserker," Ryan said as he saw the group tense slightly at the name before he continued.

"As the name implies, it's a state where I go completely berserk and attack everything around me that my body deems a threat, it's like my mind and consciousness take the back seat while my instincts take over." Ryan said before he was interrupted by Spike burping and a scroll appearing with a wax seal.

Ryan simply stared at the scroll, dumbfounded before he looked at Spike, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry." Spike said while chuckling while Twilight opened the scroll and read it before she stood up with a wide-eyed look.

"We have to get to Canterlot, Princess Celestia wants us to meet her!" Twilight said before the group started packing everything up and took off to the train station, Ryan climbing onto the roof and laying down as he would get to cramped in the train cabins with his size.

After an hour or two the train came into the Canterlot station, the group disembarked and soon made it to the castle doors, along the way the citizens of Canterlot were staring at Ryan with fear, disgust and a small amount of awe, the ones with awe thinking he was an alicorn because of his horn and his shoulder binders, thinking they were his wings folded up to be out of the way.

They entered the castle after showing the guards the scroll and made their way to the throne room where they saw Celestia and Luna who had troubled looks.

"We're here princess." Twilight said as the group bowed to them while Ryan nodded his head in greeting.

"We are glad you could make it, please, walk with us." Celestia said as she started walking down a hallway with her sister, the group following.

"The reason we summoned you is that we have some bad news," Celestia said as they continued walking.

"We have received reports from many cities in Equestria of massive amounts of destruction and damage being caused by an unknown threat, we don't know what the threat is but we have a picture from a witness that saw what looked like a spell being used to cause said destruction." Celestia said as they stopped in the garden, Luna handed a picture to the group so they could look at it.

They handed it to one another to see what the spell looked like, the last one being Ryan, but before he could look at it, Luna spoke up.

"We also have discovered something in one of the cities that were attacked." Luna said as she got the attention to her before she continued as she brought out another picture.

"This is what we found." Luna said as she gave it to the group to pass around, Ryan looked down at the picture in his hands while the group looked at the other one before he froze at what was on the picture.

"It can't be possible." Ryan thought with dread as he sted at the picture, which showed a massive cross of energy that was colored light red and white.

The pic was from a distance and was blurry, but the attack was clear as day to Ryan and it set off many red flags in his mind.

"Let me see the other pic." Ryan said with a firm tone as he looks up and held out his hand toward Pinkie, who was holding the second pic.

"Why?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow, the others having a curious look as well.

"I know what caused this," Ryan said as he held up the pic he was holding.

"But I have a hunch I know what the other pic is, but I need to see it to confirm it." He said as he moved his hand forward a little, Pinkie gave it to him with no question.

Ryan looked at the second pic and nearly freaked out, what he saw on it was a massive body covered in debris from around it and it was buried in the ground to the point that only part of its upper torso was seen, is the head to the upper part of the chest with one of its arms.

But what got his attention of the body was the color of it.

It was red and white.

Ryan stood there frozen as he looked at the pic for a few seconds before he snapped out of it when he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

He looked up to see the group looking at him with Rainbow being in the front since she waved her hand to get him to snap out of it.

"Okay, what is it since you froze up after looking at it." Rainbow said as she crossed her arms and looked at him with the others.

"The cross was an energy attack of our, the Evangelion's, enemies, the angels." Ryan said as he gave the pictures back to Luna before he continued.

"The angels are similar to Evangelion's, but they want to destroy us to get to one of their own that we had in our base that we didn't even know about since the commander had a motive that involved in an event that would make him a god, just so he could reunite with his wife." Ryan said with some venom in his voice when he spoke of the commander.

"Why that sounds like he just wanted to be with his wife, why is that bad?" Applejack asked with a questioning look.

"Because he didn't care about anyone, all he saw where people that he could use as pawns to further his motive and he would use any means necessary, the event he wanted to start would kill off the rest of the civilization. He nearly got away with it, but his son who he used and see's as a pawn as well prevented the event with help from his friends." Ryan explained as he looked at the group to see the horror.

"That's awful." Fluttershy said quietly as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now enough of the history lesson, we need to concentrate on the present threat." Ryan said to get them to stop thinking about what he told them.

"Now from what I saw in the photo of the cross, I noticed that it was massive, the angel is probably normal sized along with the Evangelion in the other pic." Ryan said as Luna walked up to him.

"You mean to tell us that the red and white giant is an Evangelion, like you and its normal size?" Luna asked with raised eyebrows along with the group.

"Yes, Evangelion's and Angels are massive, but I'm bigger than normal Evangelion's, imagine girls here are Evangelion's, THAT'S how big I am if I go to my full size." Ryan said as he watched their eyes go wide with their jaws dropped slightly.

"Yep massive, I know." Ryan said before he looked at Celestia.

"I request that I go and retrieve my fellow Evangelion and search for others if they're out there." Ryan asked as he stared at Celestia, who had a thoughtful face before she spoke.

"Permission granted. Go immediately as I have a feeling that this isn't going to be the only time this happens." Celestia said as she nodded.

"I have the same feeling, Princess." Ryan said as he started to run to the ledge and jumped off, making the group rush to the garden edge to see him free-falling toward the Wunder with the aid of his RS Hoppers.

Soon they saw Ryan disappear into the clouds, and a few minutes later they saw the Wunder start to slowly rise out of the clouds like an ancient being awakening from its slumber and started to pick up speed as it flew upward and soon it was passing the cloud layer and into the atmosphere.

"That's still awesome." Rainbow said as they watched the Wunder disappear from view.

"Now girls, I want you to have something." Celestia said as the girls looked at her and Luna.

WITH RYAN

"Alright, so it was Unit 2 that I saw so I just have to activate the scanning equipment, man I'm so stupid for thinking that there's not going to be a threat from the Evangelion universe here." Ryan said to himself as he steered the Wunder into the atmosphere before he stopped and let it float there as he waited for the scanners to pick up where Unit 2 is.

"I should have asked where they got the picture from so I don't have to wait." Ryan muttered to himself before he shrugged.

"Oh well, lets me test the scanners to see if they're working or not." He said before the console beeped, making him look at it before coordinates popped up.

"Let's get going." Ryan said as he grabbed the steering mechanisms and put it in full throttle, making the Wunder take off like a ballistic missile toward Unit 2's location.

Within a few minutes, Ryan saw the city that Unit 2 was in and saw the crater sight that he saw in the pic.

He saw Unit 2 along with many people gathered around the edge of the crater with royal guards keeping them from getting any closer, which will help since he didn't want to endanger them if something goes wrong.

Ryan headed to the retractable hanger that would let him out and able to hold an Evangelion.

Once he got there and started the opening sequence he changed to his full size, which was extremely painful the first time he did it as a test to see if he can go from normal size to Evangelion size, he was glad that no one could hear him yelling in pain as he was inside one of the hangers in the Wunder.

Soon he was out in the open and in view of everyone, who stopped what they were doing and looked up at him as he walked to the edge before he jumped up and landed on the ground, making a small earthquake before it settled down, and walked over to Unit 2 before he moved debris of off it.

"I got you." Ryan muttered as he lifted the unit in his arms while his lower ones were folded away since he saw no need to use them since the Nightmare Moon incident.

He started to walk back to the Wunder to load up and head out as he sent an order to the Wunder to lower and open another hanger for Unit 2.

When he saw the hanger open with an Eva rail transport in it he placed Unit 2 in the transport and saw it latch onto the shoulder pylons, wrists and ankles before the hanger closed, he then entered the hangar he came from before it closed as well while the Wunder started to take off back into the atmosphere.

Ryan changed back to his human size and walked into the hanger Unit 2 is in and saw that its armor was dented and scratched in some places, he walked up to a console and pressed a few buttons before he watched the transport move down the rail and into a different part of the Wunder.

"Off you go to the repair area." Ryan said before he went to the bridge and saw that he was closing in on Ponyville.

"Well, back home." Ryan said as he saw the day is almost over.

"Wow, time flies when your not paying attention." Ryan said as the Wunder lowered back to its position over the Everfree.

Ryan leaned back in the seat and thought out loud.

"If the angels are back, then im going to need to be ready at any moment cause I don't know when they would start attacking." Ryan said with a hand on his chin before he saw a closed scroll appear in front of him in green fire and landed on the console, he saw the royal seal of both Celestia and Luna on it.

"Guess they have something to tell me." Ryan said as he opened it and read it before he put it down.

"A request of the princesses themselves, huh?" He said before he got up and pressed a few buttons and watched as a few holographic screens appear with the scanners working.

"Then let's not disappoint them." Ryan said as he watched the screens for any blue patterns and locations of anything angel related.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Soon, soon Equestria will be mine to rule." A figure in the shadows said as they looked at many massive dormant beings that all had one thing in common.

A red core somewhere in their bodies.

Chapter 2 end

Hope you liked the chapter, if you did then you know what to do, leave a follow, a favorite, a review, all that good stuff and tell me what you thought.

HAVE FUN READING EVERYONE!


End file.
